PROJECT SUMMARY: Quantitative Science Shared Resource (QSSR) Quantitative science shared resources have been, from the beginning of cancer centers, a centerpiece of the support that underpins and adds value to a cancer center. The same holds true today, although needs and solutions have evolved. At present, as a matrix Shared Resource (SR) within the Dan L Duncan Cancer Center and the Advanced Technology Cores of Baylor College of Medicine, the Quantitative Science Shared Resource (QSSR) continues to play a critical role. The Resource, originally titled Biostatistics and Informatics Shared Resource (BISR), was initially established as part of the first CCSG application in 2006. In response to changing needs, we have renamed the SR and restructured services and collaborative support to focus on biostatistics, bioinformatics, and computational infrastructure in the form of our High Performance Compute (HPC) cluster. Specific Aims of the Shared Resource include: Aim 1. To provide state-of-the-art design, conduct, analysis, and interpretation to clinical, translational, and basic science cancer-related research through biostatistical, bioinformatic, and multi-omic methods; Aim 2. To provide access to high quality, professionally managed high performance computing; Aim 3. To coordinate with other high-throughput oriented Shared Resources on their analytic and data management needs; Aim 4. To assist the DLDCCC with education and training, scientific review, data monitoring, and strategic planning. The QSSR is a critical resource to the Cancer Center. During the last 4 years we contributed to virtually every aspect of Cancer Center endeavor ? ranging from basic through clinical research, coordination of data flows with other shared resources, scientific review, and education. Despite having transitioned to management as a BCM- wide matrix SR, we continue to have a very high level of cancer focus. We are well represented at the leadership level of the Cancer Center, where QSSR leaders serve on a number of committees, including the Executive Committee. We are well-positioned to advise the DLDCCC on quantitative aspects of strategic initiatives and to respond to new or changing priorities. During the last funding period, we continued to grow strategically, adding faculty, staff and restructuring services, according to the plans put forward in our initial and subsequent applications, and on advice of oversight and advisory committees, and Cancer Center leadership. Future plans include additional faculty and staff recruitment, promoting enhanced access to High Performance Computing, and assisting high-throughput technology-oriented shared-resources with improved data management and analysis pipelines.